


Versus

by minghaon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Junhui and Minghao is brothers and Junhui is the annoying overprotective older brother, M/M, Mingyu is the good boyfriend, Soonyoung is mentioned like twice, brother Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaon/pseuds/minghaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minghao gets permission to bring his 'friend' home. Junhui is not thrilled about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versus

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I wrote this, but I never posted it on here before.   
> I wrote this even before I started shipping Gyuhao this hard haha.

Minghao looks at his father, carefully. They are both sitting in the kitchen, eating their breakfast. Junhui - his brother - is also there. He's using his phone while their father is reading the newspaper. Minghao himself is trying to find the perfect moment to talk.

Clearing his throat he gets the attention of the two other males in the room. Both of them looks at him curiously.

"I... can-," he hesitates and his father motions for him to go on. "Can my friend come over later today?"

He had thought about asking and how to ask for a week now. Settling for saying friend and not _boy_ friend, he had decided to ask today. Hence here he was.

"Friend?" his father asks, sounding surprised. It wasn't like Minghao to ask about having friends over. Seokmin always came without notice, so this must be a new friend, his father concluded to himself.

"Your mother and I aren't home today though," he says, "but of course he can come over," he continues and smiles at his youngest son.

Junhui however doesn't really seem that fond of the idea. "If it's Mingyu, it's a no go," he says and looks directly at his brother.

Minghao scoffs at him, taking the challenge and looking directly into his brother's eyes. To say that he didn't know that Junhui would be against it, would be a lie. He knew how the other was and he absolutely hated it.

"Why?" Minghao asks, annoyed. "Dad already gave him permission to come over."

Their father is looking at them, confused. That Mingyu isn't really just Minghao's friend, he doesn't know. But the oldest of his sons knows that something is going on between Minghao and his 'friend'. He's not that happy about it at all.

"Well too bad that mom and dad aren't home tonight then," Junhui says, knowing that he has won. When their parents aren't home, he's the one in charge and he's the one giving the permissions.

"Oh, but it would be totally okay for Soonyoung to come and hang out with you, am I right?" Minghao asks, trying to corner his brother and hit a weak spot.

"Soonyoung and I are totally different from you and Mingyu," the older states, figuring out that he shouldn't have said that as soon as he sees the look on his brother's face.

"Really? Because I remember last time whe-" Minghao starts but is interrupted by Jun.

"Fine fine. He can come over," Junhui sighs, clearly frustrated and giving up on the argument.

"Great, thanks." The tone in Minghao's voice doesn't show that they've just had to discuss it. The smile he sends his brother is innocent, but the older just scoffs at him, continuing to eat his breakfast.

Looking from one of his sons to the other, their father shook is head as he left the room, mumbling something about how weird his sons were.

\--

"But my brother's there," Minghao tells Mingyu when he sees how happy the other is, that he's able to come over to his place. It was great, but Junhui would be there.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mingyu asks as he places one of his chicken pieces on the shorter boy's plate. The shorter doesn't say anything about it, knowing that his boyfriend is worried about him because of his weight.

"He's stupid," Minghao mumbles and chews on some of his food.

Mingyu chuckles. He's heard a little bit about the other's brother. All of it was from Minghao himself, so it was all things such as Junhui being too loud, Junhui and his boyfriend listening to too loud music or Junhui eating his food - was that why Minghao was so skinny?

"I'm sure your brother is nice," Mingyu says, not wanting to insult his boyfriend's brother before even meeting him. It was also to convince himself that that was the case.

Minghao scoffs at him, but doesn't say anything, because the rest of their friends joins the table. The shorter boy normally doesn't talk that much when they all of them - their friends and them - are together. His Korean is limited and he doesn't really feel _that_ confident, so he tries to avoid speaking it most of the time. When he's with Mingyu it's another case though.

"I heard that you're finally visiting Minghao's place," Seokmin says and takes a piece of Minghao's chicken.

Mingyu glares at him and places a new piece on his boyfriend's plate. Continuing glaring at the other boy his own age, as to challenge him and take a new piece.

"How did you know?" Mingyu asks when he's sure the other won't eat more of his boyfriend's food.

Seokmin starts to chew faster on what he has in his mouth - he's learned that he shouldn't speak with food in his mouth. When he has chewed it, he also has to swallow it - he fails and ends up choking on it instead.

"Slower," Minghao scolds and slaps his back lightly.

"Wonwoo talked about it. It seems like it's the only thing Jun talks about today," Seokmin explain and takes the water bottle Mingyu gives him with a thankful smile.

Minghao however glares out into the air, not wanting to glare at either Mingyu or Seokmin. He couldn't believe his own ears. Why did Jun range that much about this? Talk about annoying.

"Calm down, Minghao," Mingyu says and takes his hand. He himself hadn't even noticed that he had clenged them. "Your brother is just being a brother," he reassures him. The only thing Minghao can do as a response to that is sigh.

\--

Right before Minghao is about to open the door to the house, he stops and turns around towards Mingyu. The look on his face is serious and so is his voice when he speaks.

"Don't try to use the little Chinese you know. No matter what."

Mingyu laughs at him and rustles his hair, knowing how annoying Minghao thinks it is, but he's too cute to resist.

"I understand," Mingyu says lightly, "I understand."

If he tried to communicate with Jun in Chinese, the older boy would just start to use complicated words that the other wouldn't have a chance of understanding. To be honest Mingyu wasn't great at Chinese at all, but Minghao didn't have the nerve to tell him. He was way too cute when he actually tried to speak it.

When Minghao opens the door he looks around for Junhui. A sigh of relief escapes his mouth, when the older boy is nowhere to be seen.

"Let's go before Junhui notices us," Minghao whispers.

He knows the older boy is in the house somewhere, but if they are lucky they can get to Minghao's room, before he notices them. If they reaches his room in time, they might be lucky and Junhui might ignore them.

When Minghao is about to close the door to his room, - thinking they haven't been noticed- he hears Junhui's voice from the end of the stairs they've just climbed.

"The door stays open!" He's yelling in Chinese, which is why Mingyu looks very confused by the voice.

"Leave us alone," Minghao yells back - also in Chinese.

"Minghao!" The oldest yells back - it's warning, but Minghao isn't afraid of it anyways.

"Fine!" he ends up answering, getting a great idea as to how to get the older of off their backs.

Letting the door be a little open, he turns towards Mingyu with a mischievous smile - it kind of scares Mingyu a bit, but he doesn't say anything.

"Do you know Soonyoung's number?"

The tallest of the pair nods his head, wondering why in the world the other asks that. Without any hesitation he gives the other his phone when he asks for it.

"What are you doing?" Mingyu asks from over his shoulder. He also wants to know what his boyfriend is trying to do.

"Making Junhui leave us alone," the shorter says and give the phone back to its owner with a smile.

It's only when the doorbell rings 20 minutes later, that Mingyu understands what Minghao had been talking about.

From downstairs the sound of Junhui opening the door can be hears, followed by a loud voice. "JUNHUI!!"

And Minghao know he's won this round.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @/minghaon


End file.
